All I Have
by FictionalFantasy
Summary: Olga Sedova, the famous bounty hunter, is left broken after the tragic loss of her husband and finds herself opening up her memories to the one who caused her this pain to start with.


**A/N: The lack of attention this game has is rather shocking, I LOVED it! Now, this may be badly written but I can't really compare it as there are hardly any other stories for the game anywhere but I gave it a go. My favourite character is Olga and because her character in the game is so mysterious and we know little about her, I decided to expand on what we saw and I gave her character a bit more depth. Random point but I can't be the only one who thinks she's a cross between Samus Aran from Metroid and Sergeant Calhoun from Wreck-it Ralph, two also very beautiful and very badass women! **

**There is a lot of playing with the tense in this fic but that's because there are elements which occur in the past and some which occur in the present, text written in _italic_ signifies a memory that Nilin taps into, bar the memory we saw her remix in the game.**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this fic and I may just write a few more for this underrated game!**

* * *

Rain, how apt. The pitter-patter of the droplets falling onto the corrugated iron sheet acting as a roof for the slum that the Errorists commandeered sounded like the fall of tears in a cold, metallic laboratory which Olga Sedova found herself in several hours earlier.

Her husband David was suffering a memory overload and if he was not going to be treated then he would transform into a monstrous Leaper, an echo of a person with too many memories. She couldn't let that happen. David was taken to Doctor Quaid immediately to begin treatment, Olga had to save this man and she knew if anyone could, then it would be Doctor Quaid.

She remembered that laboratory well, she remembered her ill husband strapped to a chair, separated from her by the shatterproof glass wall and she remembered wishing she could touch him one last time, her husband, her everything. Each time she glanced over at him she thought of the happy memories they shared together to feed through the memory transfusion unit in attempt to restore him. She remembered blinking away the tears that stung her eyes when she heard him squirm and groan in agony, the same tears which filled her blue eyes now.

The great bounty hunter exhales heavily and she lifts her head, slowly opening her eyes to look out at the streets of Neo-Paris below. She had withdrawn her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, isolating herself from the rest of the world. She hadn't really had the time to reflect on the rest of that memory... until now.

Doctor Quaid was explaining the process to her as he injected something into her husband's arm. Olga watched on anxiously and her body began to tense as she sensed something was wrong. The figure of David Sedova restrained in the room next door suddenly became more monster than man but Olga still had a shred of confidence that there was a way to cure him. If only the damn wall wasn't in the way the she would be in there and making Quaid work faster instead of flee. "Remember us, remember yourself!" Olga almost begged David to hold on to the memories of them both, it was the only way to save him.

But Quaid wasn't fleeing from his patient, he was reaching towards a large red button on the wall which read 'Terminate' and as his palm slammed down on the button, Olga screamed "NOOOO!" She threw herself from her seat and ran to the wall but before she had any time to react, the metal armour screens shot down and sealed the room. That was the last she saw of her husband- him screaming in pain, unable to recognise her or himself.

Now he was gone. She couldn't see him, she couldn't hear him and so she assumed the worst. Olga just stood there, her chest rising and falling with deep, nervous breaths as she stared at the wall, hoping to see a sign that he wasn't gone, that he was the David he used to be. There was nothing but silence, the eerie silence which shattered all hope of Olga saving her husband.

The next three hours after that were somewhat of a blur to her, only small fragments of the memory popping out here and there. She remembered hearing about an Errorist, Nilin, who was aiming to take down Memorize- the same people who took her husband from her. Olga found the girl and she had formed an alliance with her and the mysterious Edge, that part was clear.

She just didn't know why after her husband was killed, her memory became hazy for a short while. Was it because of the shock of loss? Was it the now seething hatred she had for Memorize? Or was it... something else? Olga hated not knowing and to have a glitch in her memory after such an important, life-changing event only stirred her emotions further.

After Nilin had returned from her infiltration of Memorize HQ and after she had informed Olga and her friend Tommy of what happened, Olga decided to break away from the two of them for a while. She hadn't been used to spending so long in the slums, but to Nilin and Tommy it was home for now. Olga spent a little while just wandering, trying to find somewhere that was away from the crowds of people and once she had settled on a rooftop she decided to remain there with her thoughts.

Olga had begun to reflect on her loss, for the first time since it happened and the overwhelming loss was enough to break down the tough barrier of the usually assertive, intimidating bounty hunter. She was thankful no one else was around so no one would see her in such a state.

Tears roll down her cheeks as she sobs into her knees, she knows that crying won't bring him back but that was all she could do, mourn her loss in the most human way possible. The loud splashes of rain droplets on the ground below were enough to mask the pained and saddened cries of a widow however; they were also loud enough to mask the footsteps of another person.

"Olga?" A soft, concerned voice spoke up.

She lifts her head at the sound of her name and wipes away the tears before clearing her throat and responding with a shaky "Y-yes?"

"Are you all right?" Nilin questions the blonde bounty hunter as she sits beside her. "You slipped away from the Leaking Brain quite quietly and we didn't know where you went."

"I'm fine..." Olga shakes her head and runs her fingers through her short hair as she sighs heavily. The shine of the street light reflects off of Olga's wedding ring and creates a small, white glow as it combs through the woman's hair. She fiddles with the band absentmindedly as she returns her hand to her lap.

"I hope you don't mind me asking but... is this about David?" Nilin knew the pain Olga must be going through as she was the one who remixed the memory to create that pain. Olga looks away at the mention of his name, her actions almost indicating a silent 'yes' and this only made Nilin feel more guilty. "I am truly sorry about what happened..." She places a comforting hand on Olga's shoulder, sure she wasn't very close to the bounty hunter, but now that they were allies, she needed to get better acquainted.

"I assume Doctor Quaid told you..." Olga's voice was quiet, somewhat saddened and somewhat angered. She didn't even think that Nilin remixed her memory because she just didn't see reason for her to; after all they're both after the same goal. Well, now they are with thanks to the remix.

"Yes... he did" Nilin nods her head slowly, she didn't like lying but she could hardly tell Olga the truth.

"What did he say?" Olga was almost dreading the answer as she slowly turns her head to look at Nilin.

"He said... there was nothing he could do to save him so he had to put an end to it." Nilin swallows a thick lump in her throat as she had to lie once more.

"Oh, David..." Olga looks down again, she hated seemingly vulnerable and she really didn't want Nilin to see her like this but she had no one else now, all she had was Nilin, Tommy and any other Errorists in the area that she had yet to meet.

"You were very close to him..." Nilin had acknowledged this from the way Olga had changed during this conversation than from how she was during their earlier talks.

"I was..." Olga nods slowly and she turns her head to face Nilin. "The day he met me, he saved my life."

"And he's been important to you ever since?" Nilin tilts her head curiously as she looks at the blonde woman next to her.

"Let me show you..." Olga takes hold of Nilin's hand and places it at the back of her neck where her memories were stored through the Memorize technology. Nilin was somewhat hesitant about delving into Olga's memories again but as her hand rested on the back of Olga's neck, her own hand keeping a loose and reassuring hold on her wrist; Nilin could see she was trusted by the bounty hunter. Olga closes her eyes as she thinks back to the day in question.

_Approximately 10 years ago Olga, who appeared to be in her mid or late 20's and still looking almost identical to how she does now, was walking down one of Neo-Paris' dark streets alone. She was wearing a uniform of sorts and she had a weapon strapped to her slender thigh. _"I didn't start off as a bounty hunter, I used to hunt down Leapers and exterminate them. That was before things got out of control and the Leaper population grew rapidly, of course." Olga explains to Nilin as she watches the memory from a distance.

_The shadow of a figure lurked behind Olga, quietly sneaking towards the female like a predator chasing down its prey. The figure was a large Skinner Leaper and it pounced at Olga, tackling her to the ground with a violent slam. As her body came in contact with the concrete floor, she yelped out in pain and reached for her blade but the Skinner stopped her. The large, empowered Leaper had managed to tear her uniform and it began to slash at her body, tearing away scraps of her armour and clothing and exposing the gashes which now oozed blood._

_Olga tried to use her combat skills to break free from the Skinner but it was just too powerful and was relentlessly bruising and cutting her flesh. She had no option left but to scream for help, her cries also amplified by the intense pain she was in and luckily someone heard._

_A gunshot echoed down the dark street, getting louder as it neared the two bodies. The Skinner howled a stomach-churning cry before it threw itself forwards in attempt to flee from the attacker but another shot prevented the creature from getting any further and it fell limp to the ground. Olga was clutching her abdomen and she was gasping for breath, her eyes were closed as she winced with pain, she wasn't paying attention to who her saviour was, she was in too bad of a state to._

_The man approached her and she lost consciousness due to exhaustion. "No..." The man muttered as he knelt beside Olga and he called for an Ambulance. It was clear that during this conversation he had become more anxious as he spoke in hurried sentences "She won't make it! Isn't there any way you can get here faster?!" After a few moments of silence, the man sighed and hung up. He looked down at the blonde, short-haired woman and he very carefully lifted her up in his arms. "Looks like I'll have to do this myself..."_

_The man hurried her back to his apartment, which was one of the nearby buildings hence why he was able to come to her aid so quickly. He tended to her wounds, making sure to clean them all beforehand and also not to rip any more of her clothing which could make her feel uncomfortable upon regaining consciousness. He also gave her a spare SAT Patch just in case the Ambulance was delayed further. There was a Leaper infestation on the main road which meant the road had to be blocked and the diverted route wasn't a convenience._

_There was a knock at the door shortly later and it was the paramedics. "Mr Sedova, please direct us to the patient." One of the paramedics asked, carrying a case in his hand._

"_She's over here on the sofa." Mr Sedova guided the paramedics over to the woman lying across his living room sofa. The men knelt down and examined her wounds carefully, using several small devices to check all of her details and to tend to her injuries in a more professional manner._

"_You did the right thing by giving her a SAT Patch; she wouldn't have made it otherwise." The paramedic said as he cleaned her cuts more thoroughly. "That's about all we can do, she just needs some rest and she'll be fine." _

"_Thank you." Mr Sedova walked the paramedic to the door a few minutes later, after he had packed up his things. As he closed the door, Mr Sedova looked over at Olga resting on his sofa and he smiled, relieved that she was going to be okay. He took a good look at her face and she was so beautiful, he really wanted to know who this woman was when she woke up._

_Time slowly passed and Mr Sedova made himself a cup of tea in the kitchen. He heard a noise from the living room and he poked his head round the doorway and noticed that Olga had shifted a little. He saw her slowly open her eyes and sit up; he began to panic, not wanting to scare her if he gave her the wrong impression. "Hi there." He spoke softly, remaining standing in the doorway._

_Olga turned her head towards the sound and looked at the man curiously. "Hello..." Her voice was quiet and weak, she was still a little tired and dazed. She had no idea where she was or how she got there, she looked around the room as she tried to piece together what happened._

"_My name's David." He smiled and leaned his shoulder on the doorframe._

"_Um... Olga." She replied to him as her blue eyes studied his appearance._

"_I was the one who saved you from the Skinner." David tried to look casual so Olga wouldn't be scared; he was really concerned about the woman before him._

"_Oh... thanks." Olga's lips curved into a small, appreciative smile._

_The kettle boiled and David stood upright again. "Would you like a cup of tea?" He gestured to the kitchen behind him._

"_No thanks..." She shook her head in response. As David returned to the kitchen, Olga looked around the room and she slowly rose to her feet. She carefully walked towards the window and looked out of it, there was a fire escape below and Olga opened the window. She glanced over her shoulder to make sure he wouldn't return anytime soon, she had to get out of this stranger's apartment, she just didn't trust the man._

_David returned to the living room with a mug of tea in his hand and his smile faded as he saw that Olga had fled. He sighed heavily and sat down on the sofa, his head hung low._

"How did you fall in love then, considering you ran away from him." Nilin asked her as the memory paused.

"That day I could never forget... I'll show you, but you can't tell anyone of either of the memories I've let you see." Olga concentrated and as that memory dissolved, the new one formed for Nilin to see.

_This new memory was several months in the future and Olga was wearing a new uniform now. _"This was back when I first became a bounty hunter."

_Olga was stealthily pursuing two people, much like she had done with Nilin before her memory was remixed and Nilin saw the resemblance as she watched the memory. The blonde had her dagger primed in her hand as she approached her target. When she was only a few paces behind him, she raised the blade to his neck and held him with her other arm._

_The second man tried to attack her but with one shift kick to his gut had knocked him down. "Don't struggle otherwise you'll get acquainted with my dagger." Olga hissed next to the target's ear as she restrained his hands behind his back, using a stun gun to temporarily knock him unconscious. She pressed a button on the earpiece communicator to contact her employer. "Target has been captured and the signal has been sent, he's ready for pickup when you are."_

_Olga hung up after her employer told her they would pick him up soon and she waited by the captured man. The second man had risen to his feet again, Olga sensed him approaching and she pivoted on her heels, raising her dagger to the man, she didn't need him so she might as well get rid of him but something stopped her. He had grabbed hold of her wrist, their hands now suspended above their heads and he pulled her closer until their lips crashed together in a deep kiss._

_She was taken back by the sudden kiss that she almost dropped the blade. At first she wanted to push the man away but she soon found herself kissing back. As their lips parted, a soft male voice muttered "I've been waiting to do that..." Olga looked into the man's eyes and she gasped as she recognised him instantly._

"_It's you..."_

"_Yeah it's me, David. I've seen you around so many times since that night and I've been wanting to spend time with you but I was always afraid that I'd put you off like I did back then." He smiled timidly and released Olga's hand._

"_You didn't put me off... it was sweet and each time I saw you I wanted to thank you but I wasn't sure if you remembered me." Olga smiled, a small laugh escaping as she spoke, realising how daft she sounded._

"_I could never forget a face like yours." His hand slowly reaches up to Olga's cheek and he tenderly caresses the soft skin, a little shyly at first but he soon relaxed when he saw her lean into his touch._

The memory paused and Nilin returned to the present, looking at the bounty hunter in a more empathetic way. "It's a bit ironic now, huh?" Olga spoke dryly, looking down as her hand resting on her knee clenches into a fist. Her tough exterior began to armour her emotions once more in attempt to suppress the sadness.

"I know it's tough to lose someone but we have a whole world to fix, come on." Nilin stands up and offers a hand to Olga with a smile.

"There you two are, I wondered what kept you." The rather muscular frame that belongs to Tommy stood a few paces away from the two women.

"We were just having a girl moment, you wouldn't understand." Nilin grins teasingly at Tommy as she pulls Olga to her feet. With her memories back, Nilin felt much more comfortable around Tommy now.

Olga subtly tries to wipe her eyes once more to make sure there was no evidence that she had been crying. She had dealt with Tommy before, in not such pleasant terms and they now share a brother-sister, love-hate sort of relationship and she knew that if one of her targets, especially Tommy, was to see her in such a weak state then they would usually use it to their advantage.

"Nor would we want you to understand." As Olga passes Tommy to head back into town with them, she gently nudges him in a somewhat teasing manner.

Tommy shrugs his shoulders. "Women..."

The three Errorists walk back down into town and head to their base to begin formulating a new plan, one that will help the world revert back to normal. But, of course this plan would not be executed until they had all had some time to rest and recuperate.

New sleeping arrangements had to be made for the Errorists had a new addition to the team now and without the entirety of the Leaking Brain to seek shelter; several others were left temporarily with nowhere to stay. Some of the residents of the slums had to share their homes with those they felt comfortable to help.

Nilin had offered to share her place with Olga so she could help her adjust to working with the Errorists and Olga accepted the offer if she could have a room to herself. She still felt uneasy about what had happened today and she just needed time to gather herself and become the Olga Sedova that she was famed for previously.

That night was difficult for her. Every time she feels ready to fall asleep, she tosses and turns, unable to find a comfortable position. She reaches a hand out behind her to the other half of the mattress and when her palm rests flat on top of the blanket, she sighs and shifts to lay on her back. Olga missed David a lot; this would be the first night in a very long time that she would be sleeping alone and she would have to get used to it.

She curls up under the blanket, lying on her side and she pulls out a small object from her jacket pocket, which she decided to keep wearing for warmth, and she placed the object on the small table next to the bed. The item was a picture of Olga and David on their wedding day projected on a small screen. A tear rolls down her cheek as she looks at the picture of their first kiss as a married couple, which was the happiest moment of her life. "Memories are such an important part of someone's life and now they're all I have left of you..." Olga reaches out towards the picture and trails her fingertip down the image tenderly. "Goodnight David... I love you."


End file.
